A lista de Sakura
by Veronica Hatake Taishou Sohma
Summary: Sakura descobre que precisa arranjar um amor senão ficará solteira para o resto da vida, e como não quer ficar para titia vai em busca de todos os seus ex que não são poucos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: A cartomante**

Sem dúvidas Sakura era a mulher mais cobiçada do seu departamento.

Aos seus 24 anos, estar no topo como ela estava era um luxo.

Era muito bem-sucedida, bonita, inteligente e solteira. Os homens enlouqueciam por causa dela.

Logo de manhã cedo ela passava pelos corredores da redação da revista onde ela era colunista e atraía olhares. Mesmo com as roupas discretas ela conseguia chamar atenção.

Passou pela mesa de sua secretária. Ino Yamanaka era eficiente e produtiva e o melhor, totalmente submissa a sua chefa:

-Bom dia as suas correspondências estão em cima da mesa.

-Bom dia Srta. Yamanaka pode deixar eu já as pegarei

Era assim todo dia... Ela recebia correspondências de suas fãs e algumas vezes de seu chefe:

-Ai não... O Jiraya mandou correspondências... Sempre que ele manda alguma coisa assim é pra eu fazer alguma entrevista estranha.

Ela detestava lembrar-se do Jiraya. Tudo bem que ele era o homem de 50 anos mais gostoso que ela já viu, mas as noites que ele deu o bolo nela cobriam todas as qualidades dele.

" Hey Darling

Acho que para compensar os atrasos que eu tive com você vou te mandar para uma entrevista legal... Eu estive conversando com amigas minhas e elas me deram conselhos... Então estou te mandando para uma entrevista com madame Tsunade! A melhor cartomante de Manhattan. Espero uma matéria boa, viu?

Beijos

Jiraya "

-Como ele é petulante! – Sakura respirou fundo e continuou – Pelo menos não é nenhuma cigana por aí... É madame Tsunade! Eu vou conhecê-la! Imagine quando eu contar isso para a Hinata, ela vai ficar louca! Louca!

Mas como era de se esperar, logo depois de ler a carta o telefone tocou:

-Hey Darling!

-Bom dia Senhor.

-Acredito que depois das nossas intimidades você não precise me chamar assim...

-Se é para falar de assuntos supérfluos então ligou na hora errada.

-Na verdade, a sua consulta na madame Tsunade é daqui à uma hora. Daqui uns quinze minutos o chofer estará aí. Não se atrase.

-Entendido.

-Ann Sakura

-Sim?

-Eu queria me desculpar por ter te dado o bolo aquele dia... Minha ex-esposa veio me encher o saco.

-Eu entendo

Como ela o odiava! Tinha sido a pior coisa do mundo aceitar sair algumas vezes com o seu chefe.

Desligou o telefone com a intenção de ir arrumar o cabelo no banheiro, mas olhou-se no espelho e notou que seu cabelo não tinha se despenteado nem um pouco.

Quinze minutos depois Ino estava batendo na porta:

-Senhorita Haruno a limusine está a sua espera.

-Já estou indo.

-Então eu já lhe disse tudo que me perguntou.

-Muito obrigada, provavelmente a sua entrevista será publicada na semana que vem.

Sakura se levantou com uma expressão maravilhada em seu rosto. Madame Tsunade sem dúvidas era a melhor cartomante do mundo!

Já estava indo embora contra seu gosto, mas a consulta era apenas pelo trabalho então simplesmente levantou-se da cadeira e foi cumprimentá-la quando esta fez um sinal para que se sentasse de novo.

-Você já vai? Eu esperava que você fosse fazer alguma pergunta sobre a sua vida pessoal.

-Ah é que vim aqui por causa do trabalho e...

-Sente-se! Eu sei que está curiosa.

Obediente, Sakura sentou-se. Madame Tsunade espalhou as cartas de tarô e retirou a primeira que era a carta "o enforcado"

-Essa carta simboliza várias coisas... Mas combinada com essa outra – Madame virou mais uma carta que era " Dama de espadas" – Significa que você troca muito de namorados.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Vejamos a próxima – Virou mais uma carta. Desta vez era "Seis de copas" – Essa carta significa que você não sabe aproveitar as coisas simples da vida e é muito consumista.

Desta vez Sakura parou para analisar... Ela não se considerava consumista. Apenas ia ao shopping fazer compras uma vez por semana, enquanto algumas amigas dela iam fazer compras todo o dia.

Madame Tsunade virou mais uma. Era "Cinco de Espadas"

-Você não teve muitas pessoas ao seu redor quando criança. Por isso não sabe reconhecer o amor então qualquer pessoa que lhe diz que lhe ama você acredita.

Ela não estava preparada para reconhecer essa verdade e sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito. Realmente, os pais de Sakura morreram quando ela tinha apenas três anos e desde então ela morou com sua tia. Mas então sua tia morreu quando ela fez quinze anos e começou a morar sozinha e dedicar-se totalmente a carreira que pretendia seguir. E deu certo, porém não teve nenhum amor de verdade... Não que ela soubesse.

-Ahh essa carta é um bom sinal – Era "A estrela" – Por não ter muito amor foi recompensada por uma carreira muito brilhante e ascendente.

Sakura olhou para a mesa. Haviam apenas três cartas de face para baixo.

-Enfim saberemos sobre seu futuro – Tsunade virou duas cartas que respectivamente eram "A Lua" e "O julgamento" – Essas cartas apontam que você precisa encontrar seu amor e conseguir conciliá-lo ao trabalho em dois anos senão... – Virou a última carta "Os amantes" – Você nunca se casará e nem terá sorte no amor.

-Co-como?

-Você nunca se casará ou terá sorte no amor se não achar seu amor em dois anos.

-Mas como eu saberei quem é o meu amor?

-Sei lá... Pode ter sido um dos teus ex. Tente lembrar-se porque ele é seu ex, seus prós e seus contras. Isso é apenas uma opção, eu mesma nunca vi uma revelação tão abrangente em toda a minha carreira.

-Mas a minha lista de ex é muito extensa.

-É apenas uma sugestão. Sobre isso nada mais posso fazer. É o seu destino.

-Encontrar o meu amor...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: A lista dos ex**

-Eu sempre fui uma grande admiradora de Madame Tsunade, mas desta vez eu acho que ela ficou louca! – Dizia Hinata preparando bolinhos de chuva

-Pois eu acho que você deveria fazer isso... Procure todos os seus ex e veja se realmente sente alguma atração por ele.

-Mas Tenten, você não entendeu que eu tenho muitos ex... Inclusive o primo da Hinata.

-Err... Eu acho que o Neji ainda gosta de você Sakura. Já pensou se for ele? Seremos da mesma família se vocês se casarem!

-Você já está exagerando Hinata – Sakura passou as mãos nos cabelos róseos – Até porque já faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

Já havia um tempo em que elas estavam conversando sobre os ex de Sakura. Os bolinhos de chuva estavam prontos e em potes coloridos. Os bolinhos no pote preto azulado eram os de Hinata, os que estavam no pote marrom eram os de Tenten e no pote cor-de-rosa eram os bolinhos de Sakura. Cada qual pegou seu pote e foram para o quarto de Tenten onde começariam a fazer a lista dos ex de Sakura.

-Quem foi o seu ultimo namorado Sakura? – Tenten disse pegando um bolinho e mordendo-o

-Bem, acho que foi o Jiraiya-san.

-Ahh é foi mesmo aquele velho tapado. – Os olhos de Hinata se reviraram ao pensar na Sakura beijando Jiraiya.

-Vou tentar fazer mais ou menos uma lista – Os orbes verdes se focaram em um canto do quarto enquanto ela fazia uma lista mentalmente – Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Kiba, Asuma, Kimimaro, Shino, Kakashi, Deidara, Kankuro, Sasori, Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Itachi, Hidan, Neji, Suigetsu, Gaara e o meu primeiro namorado... Lee.

-Pelas minhas contas foram 19

-Gente eu to chocada! Seu primeiro namorado foi o sobrancelhudo!

-É mas naquela época ele não era tão feio... Tenten! Você chamou o Lee do que?

-Sobrancelhudo ué.

-Nossa Tenten... Logo você que é a pessoa mais equilibrada do nosso grupo.

-Mas eu disse a realidade. Isso não vem ao caso... Sakura, você manteve contato com eles? – Tenten colocou um bolinho todo na boca enquanto esperava a resposta.

-A maioria não. Sabe como é...

-Então começaremos por quem?

-Sabe a minha idéia é começar pelo mais velho.

-Você quis dizer o Jiraiya né Hinata.

-Não Tenten. O mais velho que eu digo é aquele que a Sakura-chan conhece a mais tempo que eu acho que é o Lee né Sakura-chan?

-É...

-Então neste fim de semana vamos à busca do paradeiro de Rock Lee.

-Não será tão fácil. Faz um tempão que eu não vejo o Lee.

-Mas não significa que será impossível. – Um sorriso maquiavélico estampou-se no rosto de Tenten cujo os olhos brilhavam pensando em um plano para encontrar o Lee.

-Tenten se você conseguir encontrar o Lee até o fim de semana eu juro que faço todas as suas tarefas até o mês que vem.

-Fechado minha colega!


End file.
